


Truth or Dare

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Sex Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: Ohkura wants to play a game, but Ryo isn't really playful. At first...





	

“Wait, wait... How about... we... play a game first ?”

From the grunt that came from lower, Ohkura knew that Ryo was not amused. At all. The other's mouth stopped right where it was nibbling a second ago, right below his navel. The guitarist looked up with the least convinced eyes in the world.

“A game ? What the actual fuck Ohkura ?”

“I don't know... let's make it a bit more, say, playful ? Like, taking our time for once. _Foreplay_ , y'know.”

“Why ? It's just fine like this...”

“Do you have an airplane or a train to catch ? An appointment ?”

“No, of course not... Why are you ask...”

“Okay. So my body, my rules, tonight we go slow...”

“Oooh, come on...”

“... Or we don't go at all.” added the drummer with a knowing smile. Deprivation was his main card to play and even though it would be a self punishment as well, he laid it down for the sake of his romantic mood.

“We've not seen each other in private, awake and sober enough for ten fucking days, and you're ready to let this night go to waste because you wanna play a stupid game ? Did you hurt your head ? Or... No, it's a prank. Right ? It's a prank.”

Ryo was now standing in front of him, slowly walking back from the wall he had pushed the drummer against a few minutes earlier.

“No, it's not a prank. Trust me for once, will you ?”

His lover's face was absolutely amazing, stuck between disbelief and desire, his eyes burning with fever when his mouth was opened on a silent complaint. Ohkura thought that it would be a hilarious move to take a picture of him now and send it to Yasu with a caption saying “Sex Addiction, don't fall into the trap” or something in that taste. But surely Ryo wouldn't forgive him for something like that... and despite the game thing he still wanted the sex tonight. Bad idea. 

He finally moved off the wall with an amused sigh, trying to stay and look very cool and in control, grabbing the other's hand to take him to the sofa. Ryo's arm was limp and the drummer could hear the guitarist dragging his feet through the apartment like a little boy who refuses to go to bed. Once the sulking man installed on the couch, sprawled there in his best impersonation of a rag doll, Ohkura took out a small bundle of cards from the back pocket of his jeans.

“So... As I told you. There's this game I wanna play.”

“Mmm.”

“It's called Truth or Dare. Maru gave me the cards this afternoon.”

“What ?? How come ? It's a conspiracy... Since when Maru is interferring in _our_ sex life ?”

“I asked him for them, moron. I really wanted to... have some fun and hear your answers...”

“But we were about to have fun ! I smell something really bad here. Come on babe, let's resume where we left off, pleaaaaase.” Ryo whining so much was such a rare ocurrence that Ohkura was genuinely surprised but somehow he liked it. They usually rushed those moments, too eager to get their fix of each other's love, deprived that they were by their monstruosity of a planning. He had decided that tonight, for once, he would enjoy a long and sexy foreplay. He knew, deep within, that the other would be thankful in the end. His lover was tugging at the hem of his shirt, begging for attention, trying his best puppy eyes on him. 

“Nope ! Let's start !” He sat next to Ryo and took one of the cards from the pile. “Okay, so it's one turn, one card. We ask “Truth or Dare?” the other chooses and we read the corresponding line on the card. Alright ?”

Ryo's 'alright' was drowned into an enormous sigh but at least he sat up and seemed to wait for the game to start.

“So I'll go first ! Ryo-chan... Truth or Dare ?”

“Truth.”

“Okay... so... what are your three favorite colors ?”

“Lame.” he said with his best blasé voice, inwardly impressed at how Ohkura had managed to resist his compelling self. “...I think, blue, black and... Should I say green ? Because if I don't, will you, like, sulk all night so I can consider that my chances to finally touch you longer than thirty seconds definitely over ?”

“Very funny, really. Be honest.”

“Alright, it will be white then.” concluded Ryo with a provocative smile. He was now curious at the reactions his lover could have, noticing his little game was not going as well as he'd like to.

“Okay... Your turn.” stated the other with a blank voice. Ryo picked a card by chance and asked. 

“Hm, I'd say... Truth.” answered Ohkura as if he couldn't care less.

“If you were trapped on a desert island for three months, what would you take with you? Only three things.”

“Okay. A guitar, a toothbrush... And a private photo of you. Naked. ” The drummer stressed the last words, sending towards the other a very naughty look. It clearly worked as he hoped because Ryo's cheeks turned pink in a second, as he imagined what his boyfriend could actually do on a desert island with his picture. “Your turn...”

“Hm... Dare.”

“Alright, so Ryo-chan, please remove three pieces of clothes you're wearing.” 

Ryo complied a little too eargerly, finally getting how this game could be profitable and got rid of his eternal white tshirt, jeans and socks.

“With the socks it makes four, but, hey, gotta stay the Sexy Osaka Man, right ? I can't honestly keep only one of them on.” he said as he winked at Ohkura. If Ryo was definitely caught in the game, it was time to add the other cards to the pile, the ones that Maru had given him on a second thought, whispering and looking around nervously as if he were dealing drugs. 

“Your turn, babe.” stated the now almost naked man.

“... Truth, please”

“Sure ! So... Let's... What the f...” he stopped reading, his cheeks turning even pinker than they were a second before. He read the card again in silence, obviously _really_ getting how this game could turn. “Hm. How many orgasms have I given you in one sitting?”

“Oh. Let me think...” the drummer took his time, showing a very focused expression, counting on his long fingers and finally shaking his head. Ryo wasn't missing any detail of this fascinating scene, his eyes alternatively full of hope and worry. When he had played with his lover long enough to get him to his boiling point, Ohkura gave his answer. “I think... four times ? Or was it five ? That day at the onsen resort when you sneaked into my room after everyone had gone to bed... Do you remember ?”

“Oh, yes. How could I forget that ?” Ryo said with a voracious smile as he leaned in for a kiss. He was already losing the small control he had kept over himself in the last ten minutes, and licked Ohkura's lower lip with greed, before invading his mouth. It was very sensual, the younger letting the other taste him lazily, their tongues playing with each other's for a while before the guitarist's hands joined the party and started removing the young man's shirt. Ohkura granted his lover at least that kiss, his excitement pooling in his stomach as well and the warmth gradually spreading along his limbs. He broke the kiss before it was too late, before they reached the point of no return that would waste all his efforts to get a different experience that night.

“Okay, hm. Your turn...” Ohkura's voice was slow and hoarse, already transfigured by desire, not far from losing control.

“I like the Dares... I'm going to go for this.”

“So... Oh, you'll like this one. Give me a hickey on my chest.”

Ryo looked pleasantly surprised by the turns of events and with a deep and satisfied laugh, completely removed Ohkura's shirt like he would have unwraped a christmas present. His lips barely grazed the young man's throat, as he exhaled puffs of warm air just close enough for the other to feel the electric tension produced by his desire. He wandered a little on his lover's chest, exploring with his tongue some spots he knew to be particularly sensitive, nibbled absentmindedly at a nipple, and when he finally heard ragged breaths coming from Ohkura, settled just above his heart and started sucking hard. He was obviously taking pleasure in creating the largest bruise possible right there, where the other's frantic heartbeats encouraged him at each pulse. He heard a small whimper and decided to stop, moving back to observe his masterpiece. The drummer was half lying on the sofa's armrest, his head thrown back as he fought to regain his composure. Ryo felt his insides catch fire at the view of the glorious and enticing neck, struggling hard not to go back at it, fists clenched to keep the full control of himself. He finally found that game quite interesting and it would be a waste to yield to their instincts just now... 

“...Hm... Your turn ?” he asked, smiling.

“I... uh. Okay so... Dare.”

“Cool. Let me see...” His smile got bigger as he read the card. Ryo looked at his lover with a bright and defying smile. “If this one's a success, babe, I'll let you top tonight.”

“Oh... Interesting. And what should I do ?”

“ Make me come without touching my privates.”

Ohkura laughed wholeheartedly as he got up, gradually leaning over the guitarist who, in turn, lied back on the sofa, still challenging the other with his smile.

“That's very easy for me, really. Are you sure you wanna bet like this ?”

“Yes. Talk less, you cocky bastard... and get down to business.”

The drummer gave him a lopsided smile before standing next to the sofa. Ryo's surprised eyes followed his long hands nonchalantly coming down on his chest and unbuckling his belt. Ohkura took off his jeans slowly, letting the other appreciate how the rough fabric slipped over his thighs, his ass and the bulge that was still contained in his boxers. The drummer licked his lips and let a pleased moan out as he touched himself there, through the fabric of his underwear, under the other's fascinated gaze. 

He kept his voice deep and low, exactly how Ryo liked it, as he lied down next to him and lead his lover's hand to his boxers, letting the guitarist replace him there. Ohkura's hands then roamed around, slightly touching, joined by his lips and his hair, caressing and grazing every inch of his lover's chest. When goosebumps started showing he kissed with more strength, sucking from time to time where the moans he heard were the loudest. The other was already hard, but he kept himself from touching, playfully avoiding the forbidden zone. His kisses led him down to Ryo's thighs where he bit the soft skin on the inside, much to the delight of his victim who started to murmur incoherent sentences about going harder and further. His tongue followed back the lines of Ryo's lean muscles up to his neck before biting there hard, letting his teeth sink into the hot and soft skin. His hands were now all over the other, hot and trembling, toying with a nipple before scratching slightly his slim waist, reigning over him completely. 

The guitarist's own shaking hand was irresistibly attracted to Ohkura's groin and he finally let his fingers slip under his lover's underwear, almost unconsciously stroking his erection to produce the delightful sounds that usually came out the other's throat in such situation. As his movements became bolder, encouraged by the wanting cries delivered directly in his ear, Ryo felt his own cock throb painfully inside his own boxers. That's when Ohkura decided to go further and stimulate him not only with moans but also words, dirty, sensual, pronounced in his naturally deep voice. His trembling lips were sucking Ryo's earlobe, delivering feathery kisses on his jaw as he sounded every second more desperate, his words gradually turning into a crazy pleading for release, describing every single thing his lover could get as a reward if he came now and then, along with him. 

Ryo couldn't resist anymore and finally took his own erection in his hand, stroking it firmly as both of his hands were working at the same pace, leading them both to their peak. Ohkura came first, losing his control over his words and letting a surprised and loud moan escape his lips. This peculiar and lustful sound, immediately muffled into the crook of his neck, overcame Ryo's reason and he came with a liberating sigh, his lips looking for the other's mouth to share that intoxicating intimacy a little longer.

“... So... Challenge met, I suppose...” murmured the drummer against his lips. 

“Yeah, kind of...”

“How do you like my little game then ? Shall we continue ?”

“I sure like it but... Can I have a beer first ? I'm thirsty.”

“So romantic, my Ryo-chan...” Ohkura said as he kissed him and got up. He left for the kitchen, showing his perfect naked self to the other, very conscious of the burning gaze following him. “Oh, and what do you want... Truth or Dare ?”

“Let's settle a little... Truth.” 

“Okay, here you go.” He gave his lover a fresh can of beer before retrieving the fallen cards on the carpet and picking one. “So it's a question for you. If you could invite any of our friends into the bedroom with us, who would it be?” 

“... What the hell ?”

“ Oh come on, it's not like you've never thought about it.”

“I actually never thought about that, Ohkura. Who do you think I am ?”

“Pleeaaaase tell me...”

“No, no, no. I'm not falling for your manipulative little game. Another question please.”

“Tsss. You're not fun. But let's say you've laid your joker down.”

“Wait. Did you think of an answer to this question ? _Who_ ?”

The drummer paused for a second and bit his lower lip, feigning guilt. His lover's amazing lashes slightly fluttered, blurring the confusion mixed with a pinch of interest that he could see in his eyes.

“If you don't wanna answer... next question then, Ryo-chan. What is the thing that I do that makes you come everytime?”

Ryo looked at him intensely, his mind going wild again and slowly claimed his lips, biting and sucking with delight the luscious and already swollen mouth until Ohkura moaned again, softly, just loud enough for the vibration to betray him. 

“Anything involving your damn mouth _on_ me.”

“Where exactly ?”

“Do you really need an answer ?” They were back dangerously close to each other, as Ryo put aside the beer can on the coffee table. Another kiss was clearly on its way, their lips brushing, their fingers intertwining slowly in a very tender caress. 

One of the smartphones discarded on the table chose that exact moment to ring loudly, blaring in the silent room an old fashioned ringtone. They both jolted, startled by the unexpected sound. 

“Is that yours ?” asked Ohkura, already resuming the kissing.

“Yeah... think so. Don't mind it.”

And in fact, the young man wasn't minding the distraction, already kissing his way down his lover's chest, encouraged by his loud breathing. A second phone rang, quickly followed by the previous one, in a duet of deafening and unbearable chiming. 

“Yours still ?” Ohkura asked again in a discouraged tone, his lips still resting on Ryo's soft skin.

“Yes. And yours as well.”

“Shall we... just have a quick look? And then we can go back to our little game ?”

“Yeah I think so. They won't leave us anyway.”

They both grabbed their phone angrily and answered the calls simultaneously. Their conversations lasted for a while and they could clearly see on each other's face that the night would finally be a little more complicated than expected. When they hung up, Ohkura was the first one to sit back again and sigh loudly.

“So... who was it ?” he asked, discouraged.

“My manager. He wants everyone to go back to the photography studio we went earlier for a shooting. He says that they lost all the data because of their new assistant and they have to start printing tomorrow morning. It was twelve pages of pictures, shit. Same ?”

“... Yeah same here.”

“Alright. I guess it's state policy then. Aaaaah. I hate that job. I hate...”

Ohkura stood up and claimed Ryo's lips to shut him up before he could say something worse, that he would regret five minutes later. 

“No, you don't hate that job. You're just plain horny.”

“Yes. I know...” he looked embarassed for a split second, his thoughts focused on the problem that had just popped in the middle of their evening. “Okay. Let's go. Let's finish their photoshoot and come back here to...”

“Start again where we've left off ?” suggested Ohkura, already walking towards the shower. He was naked and smiling, looking so perfect and tempting that it gave Ryo a sudden extra motivation.

“Exactly ! Come on, hurry up ! We have a game to continue...” 

Ryo laughed loudly then, a laugh full of anticipation and glee, as he was running after his lover on their way to the bathroom.


End file.
